sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger
| director = Satoshi Morota Katsuya Watanabe Tarō Sakamoto Noboru Takemoto Noboru Matsui Kenzō Maihara Shōjirō Nakazawa | starring = Noboru Kaneko Kei Horie Takeru Shibaki Kazuyoshi Sakai Mio Takeuchi Tetsuji Tamayama | narrated = Hiroshi Masuoka | opentheme = "Gaoranger Hoero!!" by Yukio Yamagata | endtheme = "Healin' You" by Salia (1-44 & 46-50) "Gaoranger Roar!!" by the Gaorangers & Yukio Yamagata (45) "Stairway to the Sky" by the Gaorangers (51) | country = Japan | producer = Jun Hikasa Kenji Ōta Yuka Takahashi Kōichi Yada | company = TV Asahi Toei Company Toei Agency | language = Japanese | network = TV Asahi | composer = James Horner | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 51 | preceded_by = Mirai Sentai Timeranger | followed_by = Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger}} is Toei's twenty-fifth production of the Super Sentai metaseries airing in 2001 and celebrated the franchise's 25th anniversary. Its footage was used in the 2002 American series, ''Power Rangers Wild Force and was later dubbed in 2010 as the retitled Power Rangers: Jungle Force for South Korean television in place of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, possibly due to cultural reasons. it joined Kamen Rider Agito. On May 14th, 2018, it was announced that Shout! Factory had licensed Gaoranger for release in North America and it was released on December 18, 2018. This is 11th Super Sentai to be released in North America DVD Region 1 as Jetman was released before Gaoranger. Plot A millennia ago, humans fought a war against demon orges known as the Orgs. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Orgs' leader Hyakkimaru, sealing the Orgs away along with one of their own. When the seal wanes, the Power Animals select a new generation of Gao Warriors to fight the freed Orgs and protect all life on Earth. The current Gao Warriors, the Gaorangers, are recruited to abandon their civilian lives and names while traveling to find the other Power Animals that were in hiding. Characters Gaorangers ;Red: , the and the main protagonist of the series. He was a veterinarian before becoming chosen by Gao Lion to become Gao Red. He was the last chosen of the Gaorangers, but has an affinity for animals. His other Power Animals are Gao Gorilla and Gao Falcon. ;Yellow: , the was an airforce pilot before he was chosen first by Gao Eagle to become Gao Yellow. He is serious and regimental, deciding that the Gaorangers should refer to each other by color, instead of name. His other Power Animals are Gao Bear and Gao Polar. ;Blue: , the , was a freeter before he was chosen by Gao Shark to become Gao Blue. He is the most immature of the team. His other Power Animal is Gao Giraffe which was actually a tractor before. Gao Giraffe appeared in Gao Blue's dream and the dream actually comes true that Gao King was about to lose against the evil tribe and that was why they needed Gao Giraffe to help them win against the evil tribe. Gao Giraffe will take Gao Shark and Gao Bear's place when it is chosen to fight. ;Black: , the , was a retired sumo wrestler who was working as a florist before he was chosen by Gao Bison to become Gao Black. He is the physically strongest, but shyest of the team. His other Power Animals are Gao Rhino and Gao Madillo. ;White: , the , was a martial arts student under her father before she was chosen by Gao Tiger to be Gao White. She is the youngest and only female of the team. Her other Power Animals are Gao Elephant and Gao Deer. ;Silver: ( ), the , was a Gao Warrior from the Heian period over 1,000 years ago. He used the power of the Dark Wolf Mask to defeat the evil Hyakkimaru. However, he was turned into and got the other Gao Warriors to entomb him so he could not do any more harm. He was later awakened as Rouki in the present age, but was freed of his curse by the Gaorangers. As Gao Silver, his Power Animals are Gao Wolf, Gao Hammerhead, and Gao Ligator. Power Animals Ogre Tribe Org The is a race of Oni born from the sadness and madness of humans. Led by the from an underground cavern known as the Matrix, their attacks are usually overseen by the . ; : A crazed pierrot-like master of knives who claimed himself to Gao Yellow's greatest rival. He later developed a crush on his partner TsueTsue near the series end. ; : An arrogant Org priestess whose magic is as great as her devotion to the Highnesses. She is armed with a staff that spits Org Seeds to resurrect fallen Orgs into giants. Quests (Episodes) # # つ!!|Seireiō, Tatsu!!}} # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 、泣く!?|Tetsujin Orugu, Naku!}} # # # # # # # # 忍者侵略!|Orugu Ninja Shinryaku!}} # # 、落ちる|Gaozu Rokku, Ochiru}} # # # # # 、閉じる|Matorikkusu, Tojiru}} # # ''The Fire Mountain Roars'' is the theatrical adaptation of Gaoranger that was a double bill with the Kamen Rider Series film Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. The film features Gao Kong and the Gao Knight combination. The events of the movie takes place between Quests 40 and 41. V-Cinema releases * * ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' aired in 2001. The plot revolves around the Gaorangers meeting up with previous sentai's. Each sentai teaches each one about their Super Sentai past. Past Sentai Heroes included Soukichi Banba/Big One from J.A.K.Q. Dengkitai, Yuusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon from Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Gouki/Ginga Blue from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, Daimon/Go Yellow from Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo V, and Miku Imamura/Mega Pink from Denji Sentai Megaranger. All the prior Red Rangers from Gorenger to Timeranger also make a cameo appearance at the end of the film. The events of the movie takes place between Quests 14 and 15. Drama CD A drama CD titled introduces Gao Panda. Manga A manga adaptation crossover with ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger titled was released in September 2001. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * / / : * : * / : * : Voice Actors *Narrator, : * : * : (14-22 & 26) * : * : * : (Upper Mouth), (Lower Mouth) * : * : * / : Songs ;Opening theme * **Original Lyrics: Carole Bayer Sager, Bruce Roberts & Diane Warren **Japanese Lyrics Translation: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: James Horner **Additional Arrangement: Gordon Goodwin & Bruce Fowler **Artist: Yukio Yamagata * **Lyrics: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition & Arrangement: Kōtarō Nakagawa **Artist: The Gaorangers **Movie opening ;Ending themes * (1-44, 46-50) **Original Lyrics: Cynthia Weil **Japanese Lyrics Translation: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition: James Horner & Barry Mahh * Arrangement: Simon Franglen, Keiichi Oku & James Horner **Artist: Salia * (45) **Original Lyrics: Cynthia Weil **Japanese Lyrics Translation: Nagae Kuwabara **Composition: James Horner & Barry Mahh * Arrangement: Simon Franglen, Kōtarō Nakagawa, James Horner & Gordon Goodwin **Artist: The Gaorangers & Yukio Yamagata * (51) **Original Lyrics: Will Jennings **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: James Horner **Artist: The Gaorangers **Finale Ending Notes is Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent to a roaring sound. The Gaoranger roll call uses the kanji for and which are read together as . Chiejiro Nakasu is a pen name jointly used by director Shojiro Nakazawa and editor Chieko Nakasu. }} References External links * * * at Super-Sentai.net Category:Super Sentai Category:2000s Japanese television series Category:2001 Japanese television series debuts Category:2002 Japanese television series endings Category:Japanese action television series Category:Japanese fantasy television series Category:Japanese science fiction television series Category:Works about legendary creatures Category:Television series scored by James Horner